The Broken Needs To Be Fixed
by Lala-Pll-Time
Summary: Aria is a mess ever since A killed Ezra and shes getting so drunk that she blacks out and shes doing drugs. After her parents kicked her out all she has is her 3 best friends, Spencer, Hanna and Emily to save her. rated T for drug use No Sexual Stuff
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys :) Ok so this story is a little intense I guess. I hope you like it please check out my other stories and I'm not sure how often I will update but I will try my best. oh and please please please review. to read what you guys think of my stories is the best! ok this is chapter 1 and its called Ever Since

Aria! please listen to us spencer shouted! No go away! aria whined. holy crap your eyes look terrible! hanna said. thanks hanna. really that makes feel so much better. aria said well pushing her way to her schools parking lot to drive out of there. Aria you can't drive your high! please your going to hurt yourself emily said. aria stopped right at here car, I don't care. she said and got in her car and drove off nearly running over the curb.

she's out of control hanna said. the girls thought it was just aria's way of letting go at first when A had first killed ezra. but now they realize its an addiction. aria isn't doing it to get over ezra, she's doing it because she can't stop. we are going to help her whether she wants our help or not spencer said. how emily asked. why don't we just send her to tru-north hanna said. No we can't you need your parent to sign you in and her parents no longer give a crap about her spencer said. why did they kick her out hanna asked. they never knew about ezra so when he died they didn't know why aria was so upset and when they found her drugs, her achaol they just, emily paused, kicked her out she finished. I can't believe her parents would do that hanna said. thats like even worse then your parents spence hanna mentioned. yeah I know right, I don't even think my parents as crazy as they are kick me out. spencer said. so what are we going to do about her emily asked. well we need her to open up spencer said. and how the hell is she going to open up? hanna asked. spencer thought for a moment but before she could awnser hanna her phone went off, all three girls phones went off. Want My Advice? Get Close To Her. Make Her Trust You, Then Break Her Until Her Emotions Get The Best Of Her. -A

Gosh! A is so creepy I keen A is listening to us right now! hanna said. yeah like A could ever even have a good idea. Emily snorted. No wait guys, A could be on to something here spencer said. what are you crazy emily said. hear me out, if we get aria to remember life before she went all crazy then her emotions will get the best of her she will remember how good life was and she will break she will break so hard that she will want to stop. spencer said. thats actually not bad hanna grinned. ok but how do we do this emily asked. just like A said we get her to trust us and the only way to do that is if we back off big time! spencer said. back off? so we just let her hurt herself. emily asked if she's really doing something crazy then we stop her but if its not too bad we just have to suck it up and make her think we don't care. right spencer? hanna said. actually spencer said.

damn this is good. one of Aria's stoner buddies, Mika said. as he sucked on a big joint. Mmmmm I know right another guy said named Patrick. then a girl came down into the basement that Aria and the 2 boys were in, hey guys I got the juice she said as she pulled out a bottle of vodka. good job Kat. Mika said. Kat sat down next to Mika and Aria. So your friends still giving you a hard time Kat asked Aria. Times like this is why Aria hated sober people, Kat wasn't drunk yet so she was asking aria about feelings and friends and thats the last thing Aria ever wants to talk about. were not friends anymore, you guys are my friends. aria slurred. Kat downed a big gulp of vodka, thank god Aria thought. ok whatever Kat said. hey lets do something crazy Patrick said. like what Aria said and sat up looking at patrick seriously. patrick had big big big muscles and brown spiked up hair he was actually really good looking and him and aria made out ocasinaly but it was never anything real between them unlike Kat and mika who although they didn't talked about they were totally in love Mika had more shaggy dirty blond hair and he was tanned he kinda looked like he could be a life guard or something and Kat had wavy pure blond hair and was very skinny. Lets go vandlelise something patrick said. sweet I'll go get spary paint form the gargege mika said and stood up. what are we going to go vandlelise at 7 at night Kat asked finally starting to get really wasted on the vodka. how about the school Emily gave me a key last month when she wanted me to meet her and the girls by the pool aria said. whoa! you've had a key to the school for a month and never told us! patrick said. yup aria simply said and stood up and called shot gun as she ran to her car.

oh no! my history text book spencer screamed. spencer relax you can get it tomorrow hanna said. no I can't! my history paper is due tomorrow and i need that text book guys we have to go get it. spencer whined. spencer we are not going all the way to school for your text book emily said. please guys if I don't had in my paper then I'm going to get a zero and if I get a zero then Im never going going to collage and then- spencer babbled. ok you know what fine we will go but quickly and i meen that! hanna sad. oh my gosh thank you guys! spencer said and headed for her car.

Hey Guys so I know its very short but it was mostly just a starter chapter next will be longer. please review if you don't than i think that you guys don't like it and I will problay stop writing it. next chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 2

hEY GUYS:) ok so please review it means so much and i really would like to know what you guys think.

ok this chapter is called, Don't help me

oh no emily said as her hanna and spencer pulled up to the school. what hanna asked. isn't that aria's car? emily said while getting out of the car. yah that is her car spencer said. what is she doing here? hanna said. theres only one way to find out emily said and started for the door of the school. when spencer and hanna and emily walked in they were shocked to see mika and Kat breaking into lockers and aria and patrick making out on the floor. what the hell are you doing here Kat snaped at the girls. what are you doing here spencer said. aria recognized the voice instantly and got up. did you guys follow me aria said getting angry. no! were here to get spenders text book emily said. aria was very drunk and she did not want to spend one second more talking with her old friends she grabbed patricks arm come on lets go she said and stared leaving. whoa hold on spencer said and stopped them. whats all this she said making a hand gesture to the destroyed halls. fun aria simply awnserd. and countined leaving. wait emily began to say but hanna then remind her that there not suppose to care. and emily shut up even though she knew this was a terrible idea and they should have stopped aria right away. aria was a little surprised her friends didn't do anything but she went with and as soon as her and patrick and now mika and kat where out of there they left and went to go back to getting high in patricks basement.

spencer and hanna and emily were in the princbles office and had no clue why they thought that it could be because of last night but they didn't do anything aria and her loser friends did. aria and patrick just left the office and aria gave her friends a devilish smile before the princble asked to see the girls they went in and sat down. do you girls know why your here princleble tanner asked. no emily said. well as you know the school was vandleised last night and our cameras have evidence of you girls coming into the building he said. we came here to get my text book but we didn't vandlelise the school. spencer said didn't you see other kids come in hanna said. well we thought it was aria, mika, patrick and kat tanner began saying. it was emily said. yes well there is no video proof of them coming in just of you girls so you three will have detention for 2 weeks. tanner finished. what! spencer said. this isn't fair! will it go on my record? I'm sorry to say that it will miss hastings. tanner said and got up to open the door and let the girls out. this is not fair! emily said as soon as they were in the hallways. please will you just let me slap aria hanna begged. no emily said. I can't believe this is going on my record spencer said still shocked. spence how is that you can think about right now. we need to find aria. hanna said. found me! aria said as she came up behind the girls they all jumped a bit. how could you let us take the fall for that! emily said very angrily. oh come on guys you took one for the team. aria said sarcastily. what team! how is this helping anyone hanna said also getting angry. well its sure as hell helping me, I problem would have skipped detention anyway but now I don't have to thanks guys aria said. I can't believe you spencer said keeping her cool but still having anger in her voice. well believe it. because I don't care if her three got expelled because of me. I don't care about you at all aria said very evilish and started walking away. what happen to you emily called out. My life became hell and I found a way out aria said and then was gone.

detention sucks hanna said as she was trying to do bio homework but couldn't. I still don't understand why were here. emily said. because our best friend turned into a bitch spencer said as she wrote her history paper that she never ended up finishing. maybe we should just give up on her emily said. no way! were not giving up spencer said. but theres no way she will ever be back to our aria hanna said. yes she will spencer said. all we have to do is not give up and really try our hardest to help her. spencer finished. how emily said. we stick with the plan were going to make her feel so bad she will break spencer said. are sure this is going to work hanna said. nope. but what other choice do we have spencer said.

HEY GUYS:) so i know that this was another short chapter but I didn't really have anywhere else to go with this anyway I want to start a new story so please review and let me know if I should countine this or not oh and sorry for the bad spelling.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hey guys! Ok so my chapters are going to be kinda short but I'm going to try and update like a lot!

please review good or bad I just like to have feedback oh and thanks LAXGRL4EVA! Go check out here stories everybody there great!

Aria was lost. she didn't know where she was. she was too drunk too care and her head was spinning and she could tell she was going to black out very soon she thinks that her and patrick were at some place down in phily but patrick was gone and she doesn't remember anything she saw a flashing sign in the distance it was that arcade that her and holden use too go to well she knew exactly where she was. she had to think quick she new she was only moments from passing out and she was scared for the first time since ezra died Aria was scared and did not want to be drunk right now. she pulled out her phone and quickly clicked on spencer and simply just texted her an address she was not on goo terms with her friends but she really needed them aria was then just about to black out when patrick came and and cought aria before she fell. Hey its ok he said kinda evil like. lets just go to my house. where did you go aria slurred. I was looking for you baby he said. He slid his hand down Aria's back. Stop Aria said. pushing him hard away Baby come on he said starting to touch her again when spencer, hanna and emily drove up right where they were. hey! get your hands off her! hanna shouted. Oh of course! its your full time moms here to save you! patrick shouted now getting angry. we care about her! you don't! spencer said. come on baby, come with me please patrick said starting to pull aria away. she would never go with you emily said standing in patricks way. and she would never be anywhere near you if she sober spencer said joining emily by standing in patricks way. well its not up to bitches patrick said. your right its up to aria hanna said. what patrick said. let aria choose. hanna said. then she went over to aria. Aria, honey do you want to stay with this idiot or come with me, spence and em? Aria was all reddy half asleep but she was awake enough to understand what hanna was asking her and she couldn't awnser with words but she got out of patricks grip and fell into hanna's arms. spencer and emily looked at each other with a look of shock they didn't think Aria would choose them. hanna started dragging aria to spencers car and spencer and emily hurried after them. your going to pay for this bitches they herd patrick say. Em help hanna said to emily as she was putting aria in the car emily helped hanna get aria in the car and then spencer got in the drivers seat and emily got in the passengers. aria was leaning on hanna in the back. Is she out? spencer asked hanna as they drove away. Yup completely, passed out hanna said. this is progress emily said. She's so drunk she blacked out how is this progress spencer asked. Spence she texted you where she was and she chose to come with us. this is for sure progress hanna said. Yeah I guess it is spencer said. but listen guys we can't go home nun of our parents can see her like this and we need to stick together tonight. hey spence what about your lake house emily said. yeah thats perfect! hanna said. ok thats fine lets your parents know. Hey where was Aria staying? hanna asked. I don't know spencer said. I guess she just stayed with Patrick or Kat emily said. poor Aria her parents left her, Ezra left her. hanna said. yeah but she has her friends spencer said sternly.

They arrived at spenders lake house. spencer parked the car and got out hanna fell asleep as well. emily opened the back door and lightly hit hanna. hanna wake up emily said. ugh Im up hanna groaned getting up and lifting aria up then with the help of emily, hanna got aria out of the car and began dragging her to the door that spencer was now unlocking. for aria not to fall emily and hanna were both supporting her up. how is she sleeping through this spencer said. Are we sure letting her sleep was a good idea maybe we should have brought her to a doctor emily said. She'll be fine hanna said. gently putting aria down on the couch. spencer turned on the light and closed the door and sat down. so whats the plan emily asked. plan? spencer repeated. yes plan. do we lock her here and not let her drink, do we just let her go back to the mess she was? hanna said. why do you guys always ask me? spencer said. spencer your the smart one emily said. pooh what am I? hanna asked. umm your the ditzy one emily said and patted hanna's back. the ditzy one? come on I'm not ditzy what are you? hanna asked. han, you can be ditzy emily said. emilys the sweet one spencer said. oh come on! you get smart and you get sweet but I get ditzy thats not fair! whats aria? hanna said. well lately aria's the drunk one spencer said as she grabbed some blankets from a closet and put on over aria and through one at both emily and hanna. Ok since when did we have these titles and why didn't I get to put input into them. hanna whined. its not we had a meeting for our titles, their just there. emily said as she made a bed on the floor. yeah they just stick spencer said as she cuddled up on the chair she was sitting on. Well I want a knew title hanna said as she also made a bed on the floor. you can't just make a new title han, you'd have to like change your personally. spencer said yawning. I can change my personally hanna said. emily laughed softly sorry han but I think its too late. emily said now closing her eyes. well I don't agree to being the ditzy one at all! hanna said now closing her eyes too. good night spencer said. good night hanna and emily said.

next morning spencer woke up first it was only 7am she knew that emily and hanna would be asleep for awhile but she hoped that aria would wake so they could talk. and to her luck about 5 minutes later she saw aria starting to stir. aria then completely woke up and quickly sat up. ughh my head! aria said. spencer laughed a bit. yah your heads problay going to hurt for awhile. where am I and how'd I get here aria asked confused. hanna then woke up. hey! your up! she said talking about at the lake house and we brought you here before patrick was going to attack you spencer said and went to the kitchen to make coffee. emily also then woke up. oh hey Ar emily said. I don't remember anything from last night aria said rubbing her head. Yah we figured you would't hanna said. wheres my bag aria asked. yeah about that spencer said sitting down. were cutting you off. she said What! You can't! you have no right! aria shouted. Aria listen to us you really almost hurt yourself last night and we know your upset but something has to be done. emily said. Guys! I can't be sober! if I'm sober then all the pain comes back! Aria said tearing up. Aria we understand how sad you are but you have to move on spencer said. please let us help you. Ok. aria said. wait what? hanna said. Help me aria said now crying and leaning into hannas shoulder. please help me she repeated.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys:) So I know its been like a week since I've updated but I think I'm going to start writing it again. I've gotten some bad reviews but I've also got some good ones so I will countine this story. It might take a while for me to update sometimes but I will deffintley keep going with this story chapter 4 will be up soon. please review:) see you soon


	5. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING. READ MY AUTHORS NOTE AND THAT KINDA EXPLAINES. OK HERES CHAPTER 4 PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE READING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK:)

Aria was sitting in her english class with emily next to her and hanna and spencer at there usual desks not too far. This is the first time in problay 3 months she had been sober in class and she hated every minute of it. all she felt was pain, pain that her parents gave up on her, pain that Ezra was gone forever and pain that she couldn't drink to make it go away. Her friends were amazing though no matter what they would never give up on her. But at this point Aria wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. A few days ago when emily had swim practice and hanna was taking a make up test and spencer was seeing toby, Aria finally had along time and she really wanted to drink but she didn't . but she may have started a new bad habit. Aria sat up a bit in class and glanced over to her left side to see emily deep in constraition from her test so aria quicklyy pulled up her sleeve under the desk to reveal 4 long scars that Aria had cut herself. Aria was ashamed but she needed something to take her mind off of everything else but she knew it was only a matter of time before her friends saw the marks. but Aria was willing to do anything to make sure her friends didn't find out. Aria pulled her sleeve back down and looked down at her test paper. she had been missing a lot of school and nothing on this test made sense she knew she was failing for sure in just about every subject but she just didn't care anymore. The bell rang for lunch and with only 3 questions awnserd on her test Aria stood up and handed in her test and quickly made her way to her locker. Hey Aria wait up she herd hanna calling as hanna walked up to her and stood by her locker as Aria opened it and put her text book away. How you'd do on the test hanna asked and Emily and Spencer then walked up to them and looked at Aria a bit concerned. Fine Aria awnserd. Really? Spencer asked. yeah of course it was easy Aria lied. You've missed a lot of school and this test was pretty hard are sure you did ok emily asked. You could always do a make up test. I'm sure miss peach would be fine with it hanna said. Miss peach Aria thought she was Ezra's replacement. That was another reason Aria couldn't concentrate in english class cause it was Ezra's class. Aria? Spencer said concerned while waving her hand over Aria's face. Hm. oh sorry Aria said and walked off to the cafeteria. Spencer, Hanna and Emily all looked at each other with worried eyes

Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily were sitting at there table eating lunch well Spencer, Emily and Hanna were but Aria just sat there deep in thought drinking water and nothing else. Hey Ar. Spencer said feeling very risky about what she was about to ask. Mmhm Aria mumbled in response. Um when was the last time you ate anything? Spencer asked softly. Why? Aria said. Well its just you haven't eaten lunch once since you've been back. Spencer said. yeah Aria are you eating? Hanna asked. Why do you guys care so much Aria said without any emotion what so ever which spencer took note of. Aria we just don't want to see you hurting Emily joined in the conversation. Aria then got up and left without saying another word. should we go after her Hanna asked getting reddy to get up and go after her best friend. No spencer said sadly lets just give her time.

Aria walked up to Ezra's apartment or old apartment. No one had moved in yet and Aria still had a key this is her second time being here since Ezra died the first time was when A had sent her a text saying he was dead she had been in his apartment and when she got the text and the picture attachment she broke…

FLASH BACK….

Aria walked into Ezra's apartment with a huge smile on her face. Tonight will be the night she said aloud. Tonight will be the night I give my virgintiy to the man I love Aria set up candles and everything and she waited for Ezra to come home when her phone buzzed in her pocket she looked at the blocked number and quickly said to herself A will not ruin this night and then she read the text. I did you a favour. He already got one girl pregnet. Do you really want to be the second? -A

Aria looked shocked but then she scrolled down to the picture that was sent to see Ezra the love of her life, the man she was sure she was going to marry and have a family with one day bloody cold dead on the ground in a basement with a knife stabbed in his chest. Aria then complety broke down she cried and screamed in her lovers apartment for the rest of the night. At some point in the middle of the night she had gotten some of Ezra's achoal and drank all of it she drank until in no longer hurt she drank until she was praticly dead herself.

END OF FLASH BACK….

This was the first time Aria was back here since the worst night of her life she opened the door with 3B on it and walked in. Seeing everything made her cry again, seeing his type writer and his cute kitchen and his brown leather sofa that they made so many great memerious on. All of it just came flooding back. She didn't know what to do without the love of her life. She then closed the door and sat on the sofa and pulled up her sleeve. she traced the marks with her index finger and she just cried harder. she got up grabbed a knife from the drawer and cut herself again and again until her arm and brand new bleeding cuts in it. Her stomach then growled. Aria was hungry but she didn't want to eat. Then her phone buzzed that made Aria even more upset. She was sitting in the exact spot she was in when she got the text from A saying Ezra was dead. She pulled out her phone hoping in was one of her friends and was in pieces when she saw the blocked number. Aria whipped the blood off her arm and read the text.

Aw poor broken Aria. You don't want to see more people you care about get hurt do you? Your going to do exactly what I tell you to, or Spencer, Hanna and Emily will pay. Tommorw 6:00pm lost woods resort. Be there -A

Hanna, Spencer and Emily walked into Hanna's room. Have you herd from Aria? Emily asked to both of her friends. Nothing Spencer said sounding broken. Me either Hanna said. Guys I think she might do something stupid spencer said. what do you mean? Emily asked. Today, she was so…. emotionless and…. depressed. what if she tries to h-hurt herself. Spencer said very shaky. No, Spence, she wouldn't. Hanna said sounding unsure. Maybe we should keep a better eye on her. Emily said. If we smother her she will just get more angry Spencer said. at least she's not drinking hanna said. Are we sure about that Emily asked. Trust me she isn't she wasn't depressed when she was drinking she was angry. Spencer said. what about her not eating hanna asked. She's problay to upset to eat Emily said. We have to do something Hanna said. We will Spencer said.

The next day at school Aria was another no show but she did text the girls saying she was ok but she just couldn't deal with school right now. the girls understood but they were worried. They walked into there english class. Um girls could I talk to you they herd miss Peach say. Of course Spencer said as miss peach lead them out of the classroom and into the empty hallway. Hows Aria miss peach asked. She's been better Hanna said. Miss peach sighed. Do you know how I could contact her parents. I wasn't able to reach them yesterday Miss peach continued. Um… Aria doesn't live at home anymore and her parents are out of the picture. Emily said slowly. Oh miss peach said concerned. where as she been staying. well she was staying with this guy patrick but now she's staying with us Spencer said. I see Miss peach said. What is this about Hanna asked getting un patient. Miss peach sighed again. I suppose I can tell you girls, Aria is failing badly, and at this rate she won't pass.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey Hey so this chapter might be a little on the shorter side. I'm not sure I only have a little time to write so its going to be quick but I wanted to post 2 chapters in one day so you guys would be able to wait a day or 2 for the next chapter so here it goes chapter 5 oh and please review you have no idea how much your reviews monivate me and please if you have any suggestions let me know I would love some input.

It was 5:00 and Aria was pacing nervously around spenders bedroom she knew that in about 30 minutes she would have to make an excuse to leave and meet A at the lost woods resort. She still wasn't one hundred precent sure what she was going to say. Spencer and hanna and Emily have been watching her like guard dogs and never let her leave there sight. Spencer and Hanna returned to Spencers bedroom to see Aria pacing. Hey are you ok? Hanna asked going over to comfort Aria. Yeah Im fine. Aria said. Aria, your not fine please talk to us spencer said sitting down on her bed opening her backpack. Guys seriously I'm fine. I promise. Aria assured her friends. But they knew she wasn't but decided to drop it for now. Aria went over to look at Spencers homework. What did I miss today she asked. Spencer looked at hanna to mentally ask if she thinks they should tell Aria that miss. peach told them that she may not pass. When Emily walked in, Hey did you tell her Emily said sitting down. Tell me what! Aria said. Em! Hanna said. You guys weren't going to tell her? she has a right to know emily said. Yes but we didn't want to put more stress on her at the moment. Spencer said. Tell me what! Aria repeated getting angry now. Your failing, and you might not pass Hanna blurted out. Hanna, you couldn't have put it more gental? Spencer said looking at Aria for a reaction. Oh Aria said. Are you upset Emily said. Aria didn't awnser right a way. Yeah I guess Aria said. It was happening again Spencer thought to herself Aria just lost emotion Spencer had never seen Aria like this. Well we can help Hanna said. yeah said that if you get at least a 90 on the final exam you could still pass Emily said with a smile. Okay. Aria said and got her things. Where are you going Spencer said. I gotta think. Aria said and left the hastings house.

It was 5:30 and Aria was driving to the lost wood resort she was problay going to be early but she just had to get away. she got in her car and started driving.

Thats it. Come on Spencer said getting off her bed. Where are we going Hanna and Emily asked following Spencer. Were going to follow her Spencer simply said. Whoa, Spence, is that the best idea Emily said. Right now its the only idea spencer said and looked out her window to see Aria driving away and once she was down the street a bit Spencer, Emily and Hanna quickly got into Spencers car and followed there best friend.

Aria drove in silence, no radio nothing, she just kept thinking to herself about what A was going to make her do and she was hoping she wasn't making a mistake. As she was driving she noticed her still scared wrists. She rememberd yesterday sitting in Ezra's apartment and letting the blade of a knife slice her bare skin. She was beginning to tear up she just couldn't help thinking how much of a mess her life was right now, nothing was right and there was nothing in her life that was good. Not even her friends, things will never be the way they were they are always going to think of her as the girl who lost control and became an achoalic the're always going to want to fix her she thought. She then saw the dirt road she had to turn into to get to the lost woods resort she turned in and saw that in was completey dark not even the sign was lit up she checked the time 5:59. Just on time she said out loud then she got a text she read it out loud to herself.

Room #1 come on in -A

She sighed heres goes nothing she was very scared but at the same time she was willing to do anything to keep the last people she cared about safe. As she walked up to room 1 she didn't notice spenders car driving in.

What is she doing here! Hanna said. Do you think this has something to do with A? Emily asked. I don't know lets she if anyone else comes Spencer said.

Aria walked up to the door and right before she could open it. It opened and a black hooded figure stood in its place.

Oh my gosh she's with A! Hanna shouted. What is going on Spencer said. Maybe we should get out Emily said.

Aria stared at the figure on able to see his face. Who are you Aria asked. Its me the figure awnserd. Aria knew that voice like she knew what her own reflection looked like and she couldn't believe she was hearing it. Ezra is that you? Aria whispered


	7. Chapter 6

hey guys so it was a pretty big cliff hanger last time. huh? anyway I know I posted the last 2 chapters at like the same time and now this ones up pretty fast too but I just really feel like writing so I decided I mine as well get some chapters out of it:) anyway I know my chapters are short but I will try to update often. Please review it lets me know you guys like the story or dislike. and please if you have any suggestions you can pm me and I would love to hear your thoughts.

Ezra is that you Aria whispers to the dark coverd figure. Yes love, its me. he awnserd. Aria was over whelmed and without even seeing his face yet she through her self at him until there mouths were pressed together along with there bodies Aria was so happy she couldn't contain her self and she pushed her self and who she thought was Ezra onto the bed and contunied to make out with great passion. Ezra then sat up taking off his hood revealing his face. Aria couldn't believe what she saw it was him, it was the love of her life who she thought had been dead, it was Ezra.

OH MY GOD. Hanna shouted watching Aria and A get it on from spenders car. Spencer just stared in the direction of the now closed door in shock with her jaw open. No this isn't happing! Emily said in compete shock. Guys, Arias doing A! Hanna shouted. Han she's not doing A, maybe A is forcing her Emily said. Forcing her to what? meet here and throw herself at him she seemed like she wanted that Spencer said. Im just going to repeat this….Arias doing A! Hanna said facing emily and spencer and taking her eyes off the close door. Maybe theres more to the story Emily said not even really believing her self. A knows she's vaulerble right now it would be easy for A to get her to do that Spencer said sounding more re assuring. Maybe thats not even A hanna said. You think? Spencer asked. well yeah we saw a dark hooded figure. It could have just been someone wearing a hoodie. Do you think it could be patrick? Emily asked. I don't think so Spencer said. Maybe we should spy on them try to get a look at who it is Hanna said looking back at the closed door.

Aria, baby I need you to listen to me. Ezra said. His voice was like the most perfect thing Aria had ever herd she felt like she was in a trans all she could focus on was him. Yes she said. Im sorry I had to leave you but she made me he said. Who Aria said focusing a little more on what Ezra was saying. Red coat Ezra replied. What? Do you know who she is? Aria asked. No but I know how WE can find out he said looking into Arias eyes obviously in a bit of a trans himself. How aria asked looking a bit excited. I joined the A team so I could protect you and find awnsers for you but she said that if I joined I would have to pretend to be dead so I did. Ezra said looking sad. So why are you revealing your self to me now? Aria asked getting confused by this conversation. Aria, today she gave me a choice she said I could continue going on how I have been or I could convince you to join us. Ezra said now looking away from his lovers eyes. Join you? Aria said with a hint of fear in her voice. Yes join me Aria, Join me and you can get answers. Ezra said now looking back up. I don't know if I can Aria said. Aria if you don't she's going to make me leave you again. Ezra said. I don't want to loose you Aria said with tears in her eyes she have been doing a lot of crying lately and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Please. Ezra begged. Do this for US. Join the A team Aria. Ezra said with a pleading look in his eyes. Aria missed this look it was the look Ezra gave her when he was worried about her or when ever he knew she was keeping a secret. Aria couldn't believe what she said next but she was willing to do anything for her one true love. Yes Ezra. I will join, I will do anything for you. she said and then jumped into his arms a thing that she always wished she could do again.

Ok should we get out? Spencer asked. Maybe we shouldn't Emily argued, if that is A and they see us we could get hurt or Aria could. Yeah maybe its just some guy and they wanted some privacy. guys out of all the places they could go for privacy they choose here? Spencer said. But then they saw Aria exit the room with no one else she ran to her car and looked around before getting in and began speeding out. Duck! Spencer shouted as Aria passed there car. Where is she going now. Hanna said. Should we follow? Emily asked looking at spencer in the drivers seat. No. But we will talk to her tomorrow besides theres a good chance she's going back to my place we should go back Spencer awnserd and started driving.

Aria had her instructions, she knew what her A task was but she had to go. Her and Ezra saw Spencer, Hanna and Emily watching from there car and Aria could not risk them seeing her so she was going to see Ezra tomorrow at his apartment. She then started to feel pain on her wrist that she completely forgot about. she just relized how lucky she was that Ezra didn't notice her cuts. But if he was A shouldn't he know? Either he doesn't know or doesn't care or just forgot considering how happy they both were. Aria was starting to get that feeling again. that over whelming feeling she first got it when Ezra died because she just couldn't believe he was dead and she didn't want to believe it. And now she has it again. Ezras alive. Ezras alive she repeated to herself she was just in such shock and she knew what she wanted. She wanted to drink, she wanted to drink because her emotions were crazy right now she wanted to drink because she knew that she had just agreed to hurt her best friends in order to stay with her boyfriend and she wanted to drink because she had no where to go and drinking was the only way she knew how to deal with her problems. But could she? Could she throw a whole week of being sober down the drain. Aria just found out her dead lover was alive. Hell yeah I can drink. She thought as she opened her glove compartment to see a bottle of vodka. she opened it and began to drink and drive something she has always done. Aria moaned as all the memerises of the drinks and the drugs and the fun came rushing back she forgot how much she loved this, how much she was addicted to this.

Hanna, Spencer and Emily had been in Spencers bedroom trying to go to sleep for the past hour now. They thought that maybe Aria would have came back but it was midnight and there was no sign of her. they wanted to sleep but all they could think about was what they saw tonight. Aria with a guy, maybe A? maybe patrick? maybe anyone! Are you guys still awake Hanna asked. Spencer sighed of course. What are we going to do Emily said. I don't know Hanna said.

Aria! Emily shouted as her and Hanna and Spencer ran up to Arias locker. Aria knew there was going to be questions asked but she had a cover story and she wasn't going to wait to long to tell her friends her lie. Hi Aria said not looking any of them in the eye. Where were you last night? Spencer got right to the point. I know you guys followed me to the lost woods resort last night and I went to see Patrick, he texted me and I met him. Aria said. Aria how could you? Emily said. Yeah Patrick is an asshole! Hanna said getting louder. Guys! I know ok, I relized it was a mistake and I ran out before anything happened I promise. Aria said to her friends sounding honest.

Did you guys buy that Hanna asked Spencer and Emily at there lunch table well Aria was talking to miss Peach about her grades. She seemed to be telling the truth, and it makes sense. Spencer said Yeah I think she was actually honest this time Emily said. Why now, Why would she be honest now? Hanna asked. Its problay because she knew we were there she had to be honest Spencer said. And come on think about it who else could she be meeting whoever opened that door was a guy. and who else would it be besides Patrick? Emily said. I guess Hanna said still not one hundred precent sure about any of this.

HEY GUYS:) SO I WASN'T GOING TO MAKE ARIA BECOME A WHEN I FIRST STARTED THIS STORY BUT I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE IT WOULD BE A GOOD WAY TO GO. ALSO I KNOW THAT BESIDES EZRA BEING ALIVE AND ARIA JOING THE A TEAM NOTHING TO CRAZY HAPPEND THIS CHAPTER BUT IT WAS KINDA A FILLER CHAPTER. IM NOT SURE WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS FROM HERE. IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS PLEASE LET ME KNOW:)


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys:) I know… another chapter already? its crazy I know. I hope you enjoy me updating so often. my best friend is on vacation so I have some spear time to write! Please REVIEW you guys have no idea how much I love reading what people think so please just review and if you have suggestions I would love to hear them I need advice… pm me. enjoy chapter 7…

Owww. Aria cried out as she slid a sharp blade across her skin. she was cutting herself more often now because she was getting drunk again. Ezra was helping but at the same time it was different. He didn't ever want to just kiss her or spend time with her it was always A stuff all the time. Aria didn't realize it yet but it was just making her more depressed, having Ezra alive but not really…..there. Ow! God! this hurts Aria screamed out. she was in her old room. she knew her parents went on vacation so she decided to live at her old house until they came home. she was lying on the bed, her arm sitting in a small puddle of blood. Aria grabbed the small bottle of pain killers on her night stand and swallowed a hand full. then she got up washed the blood off her arm and covered it with bandages. She then when to lay back on her bed and just think like she has been doing for the past few hours. Aria was tired. she had nearly slept, she wasn't eating and she was more stressed then ever thanks to what Ezra made her do 2 days ago.

FLASH BACK…..

Spencer was in here room just doing homework and listening to music when her phone buzzed she recognized the blocked number and internally moaned, she opened her phone and read the text that was in front of her eyes, Spencer Hastings giving up her V card to the bad boy in town? Tisk, Tisk. -A

Then attached to the text was a picture of her and Toby in her bed….naked. Spencer knew that this wasn't good because if her parents found out then she was dead, her parents already didn't like Toby and now they might find out the things she had done with him! She had to do anything to make sure A didn't spill her secret.

The next day Spencer got another text at her locker at school and what she didn't see was Aria watching her from her english classroom door she watched as spencer read the new A text. If you want your DIRTY secret kept safe, you will do everything I say. More soon! Kisses. -A Spencer could not deal with this. On top of Aria being a wreck and Toby drama and Family drama she could not handle A threatening her. but she didn't know what else to do she had to make sure her secret was kept safe. But what she didn't know was that her best friend also known as A had already planned out ecxacty how this was going to play out.

END OF FLASH BACK…..

Aria! Aria! are you hear? spencer was shouting through the montgomery house, Spencer opened Aria's bedroom door to see her best friend sleeping on her bed. Spencer sighed and sat down next to her sleeping friend on the bed. Spencer then got a text from Hanna

Hanna: Did U find her?

Spencer: yah, she's at old home

Hanna: Is she ok?

Spencer: idk, she's sleeping.

Hanna: Me and Em are on our way

Spencer: okay, ttyl

Hanna:ttyl

Spencer noticed Aria's bandaged arm and an internal alarm went off in her head. Then she noticed the pain killer bottle half emtey. And she got even more scared. She just could not handle this, Aria is a huge mess again and A is threatning her and she hasn't talked to Toby in forever, plus she has all her collage stuff to deal with, if she doesn't get into UPenn then her parents will disown her.

Come on Em! Hanna yelled as emily got into Hanna's car. Sorry Han, I was still sleeping Emily apoligisied. We have to get to Aria's house. Hanna said as she started driving again. Is she ok? Emily asked. Im not sure, Spence said she was sleeping. I hope she gets better soon. Emily said. I don't know what happen I thought she was doing better but I'm pretty sure she started drinking again Hanna said. Hannas phone buzzed, hey check that for me she asked Emily, sure Emily said and took Hannas phone, Its from Spencer, she said Aria has cuts on her wrist! Emily told Hanna. Wait, What! she's cutting now? Hanna asked. Come on hurry, we need to get there Emily said. As Hanna sped up.

Spence! Its no big deal Aria tried and failed to re assure spencer. Yes Aria it is a big deal! Spencer said in disbelief. So theres a few cuts its no biggy! Aria tried to convince her best friend. Aria! How could you even say that! This is a huge deal! You need serious help! Spencer said starting to break. Spencer I'm really stressed and- Spencer cut of Aria, Stressed? how are you stressed. Ok yes I get it Ezra died you need to get over him! Spencer yelled not realizing what she had just said. Aria starting crying. And spencer quickly went over to comfort her, Aria I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of that Spencer promised and started hushing Aria's Sobs. He's not dead. Aria whispered. Aria, honey what are you talking about, Spencer asked softly. Ezra, he's alive Aria said simply. Sweetie, no he's not. Spencer said slowly getting very concerned now. Yes! he his! The other night that wasn't patrick it was him! Aria yelled out and started crying again. Aria knew that A or Ezra or Red coat or who ever was going to be very mad at her for telling spencer but she couldn't do this to her friends and besides she still felt like Ezra was dead because they still never just hung out together and talked or kiss or just be there, the only time they met was to talk about A stuff and thats it. Maybe Aria really did have to move on from Ezra, for good this time. Aria….How can Ezra be alive Spencer asked still not sire if Aria was telling the truth or just crazy. Because he's A. Aria said

Wait! she told you Ezra is A and thats who she was with the night she went to the lost woods resort? Hanna asked very confused. Yes! guys she's either finally lost it or we have a Big problem! Spencer was talking to Hanna and Emily in the hall, after Aria fell asleep again after crying too much. This makes no sense! Guys I think she thought she saw Ezra Emily said. Ok, but we saw someone with her, so she definitely was with someone. Spencer said. I have an idea Hanna said. Whoa Hanna Marin has an idea. Spencer said sarcastily. Shut up Hanna said. Whats the idea Emily asked. Well its simple lets go talk to patrick and ask him if he saw Aria that night. Hanna said. Thats actually not a bad idea Han Spencer said impressed. Come on, I'll drive Emily said and thy went down stairs and out the door on there way to confront Patrick.

HEY GUYS! I KNOW, I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON! I PROMISE. AND PLEASE PM ME SOME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY CAUSE IM JUST MAKING UP THIS STORY AS I GO:) OK PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY:)


	9. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS:) SO I THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER. SORRY:( PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT UPDATE SOON

Bang, Bang, Bang! Spencer knocked on patricks lofts door. Come on open the door! Hanna screamed out from the hallway. A few moments later Patrick opened the door. What the hell do you bitches want Patrick asked angrily. Nice too see you too Hanna said and brushed past him with spencer and Emily following her into Patricks loft. What do you want! Patrick asked again more sternly, Last week, friday night did you see Aria. Hanna asked getting right to the point. Why? Patrick asked sitting down on his couch. Spencer was looking around the place and noticed how much of a mess it was she went to go snoop around figuring Hanna obvislouly has the interagastion under control. Cause we need to know! Hanna said standing in front of Patrick. You bitches need to realize she's not the girl she use to be. Patrick said. She is the same girl, she's just hurt. Emily spoke up. No she's not! She's a slutty drunken bitch! Patrick spat! How dare you say that Hanna yelled pushing Patrick back on the couch. mean while Spencer was in Patricks bedroom….. Gosh he's such a slob! Spencer thought as she saw his messy room he opened one of his drawers and saw smokes, pain killers and some vodka but also saw pictures of Aria, like a lot of pictures of Aria, there were regular pictures but also ones of her sleeping and ones where she doesn't look like she knows that someone was taking a pic of her and then she saw a condom with a piece of paper taped to it that said. Do it with her or your little side job gets outed! -A Spencer had her jaw dropped to the floor. why would A want Patrick to have sex with Aria? Spencer! Lets go! Spencer herd Hanna calling out Spencer took a pic of the note from A and quickly ran out to see Patrick and Hanna glaring at each other and Emily just standing quietly in the back round. What were you doing in my room Patrick snarled at Spencer. Umm.. Spencer didn't have an awnser, lets go she said and quickly ran out with Hanna and Emily following.

What! Spencer this is making no sense why would A want patrick to do that with Aria! Hanna asked spencer as they were driving back to arias. Ok lets brain storm Spencer said getting deep in thought. Would A want Aria to get attached to patrick? Spencer asked. No, Aria was attached to every boy she met in those 3 months. Hanna replied. To get her pregneat? Emily asked. But why would A give a condom? Hanna said. oh yeah….Emily replied. Unless Aria was telling the truth and Ezra is A spencer said. What do you mean Hanna asked confused. Well if Ezra was or is A then there could be tons of reasons why Arias dead boyfriend would want her to do it with some random guy Spencer said. Like what? Emily asked. Well he could have wanted to know if she would have done it, Spencer relpiled un sure of her self. Yah that makes sense Emily said. Wait hold up guys so now we think Ezra is alive and A? Hanna asked. Mabye? Spencer said. Em? Hanna asked. Its possible Emily replied. Un believable am I the only one thinking straight here? Hanna said looking spencer in the eye considering Emily was driving. Han, we don't know what possible at this point. Spencer said honestly. Emily pulled up in Arias drive way. We better go check on her Emily said getting out of the car followed shortly after was Spencer and Hanna. Emily opened Arias bedroom door. Guys! She's not here! Emily shouted to Spencer and Hanna still walking up the stairs. What! Spencer said now jogging up the stairs to see Aria no where in sight. great! hanna said pissed off. where could she be? Emily asked. there was a long pause before spencer awnserd, I think I might know, come on.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily were now knocking on the green apartment door with 3B on it. Do you really think she would come here? Emily asked nervous. Problay Hanna said. No ones awnsering, Spencer said. Lets just go in. Hanna said opening the door. all 3 girls gasped to see there old english teacher sitting there, alive, drinking a cup of coffee. Ezra chocked on the coffee a bit before finally speaking, Girls what are you doing here? Your alive! Hanna yelled shocked. Shhhh. Ezra hushed. Yes I am. Oh my god, guys Aria was telling the truth Emily said. Wait Aria told you?! Ezra asked. Which means she was telling the truth about who he is Spencer said to emily and hanna ignoring Ezras questions. We should leave Emily said. Ezra ran to the door to stop them. So you know who I am….Ezra began. Yes we do. Emily awnserd. Well then you can't leave Ezra said sternly before knocking the girls out and tying them up.

HEY GUYS:) SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A GOOD ONE ;) PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey Guys:) So I think this is going to be a good chapter, I hope anyway and I just wanted to let you know I'm starting a new story, where Aria has a twin sister! But don't worry I will still be updating this story. I'm not too sure how long this one is going to be? maybe like 12 chapters or something? not sure. Anyway please review and let me know what you think of a new story with Arias twin?

Ughh where are we Hanna asked just waking up from a black out sleep. It looks like were in a basement Emily replied. Ow my head Spencer joined the conversation. What happen again? Emily asked confused. Umm, Oh we were at Ezras and, and he knocked us out! Spencer said remembering everything that happened. Guys I think I can get my hands un tied Hanna said chewing on the ropes tying her hands together. Ezra, What the hell! The 3 girls herd a familiar voice scramming. Aria! How could you tell them! Ezra answered just as sternly. I don't want to be apart of this anymore! Its wrong! Aria spat. Guys what are they talking about Emily turned to Spencer and Hanna. I Don't know Spencer said honestly. Shhhhh Hanna hushed Im trying to listen. I liked you better when you were dead they herd Aria yell out. They then her a huge bang like someone falling and then it was silent. Oh my god, we need to know whats going on! Spencer panicked. Did someone fall? Emily asked. I hope Aria's ok Hanna said nervously. Then they herd a door open and footsteps coming down stairs. Ezra appeared in the room. Wheres Aria! Spencer shouted. She's taken care of. Ezra simply replied. What do you want with us Emily asked scared. You know who I am. You can't live Ezra said in a deep voice. Ezra then pulled out a knife and started walking towards the girls. You can't do this! Hanna shouted as loud as she could. Im A, I can do anything I want Ezra said as he came up to hanna and was about to stab her to death when right before he could Aria came up behind him and jabbed a huge knife into his back, followed by Ezra falling on the floor, dead. Aria then dropped to the floor herself in tears. Aria.. Spencer began. Don't she said and got up to untie her 3 best friends. We need to leave now before she comes Aria countined. Who's she? Emily asked going over to hug Aria. Red Coat Aria repelled. Wait do you know who she is, Spencer asked looking directly in Arias eyes. No. was all Aria said before she got out of Emilys hug and began walking up the stairs. Hanna, Emily and spencer followed in silence. Aria walked out of the old Apartment basement and out the front doors looking around before finally saying come on hurry. and leading the girls to the car. They all piled in. Ok are we safe now? Emily asked Aria. Yes. Aria said. Ok, good then tell us what the hell just happend! Hanna said. looking at Aria in the backseat. Ezra was A. I already told you this Aria said. Ar, How long have you known Spencer asked softly. since that friday night at lost woods resort Aria awnserd honestly. And were you helping him? Spencer asked again softly. Aria let out a heavy sigh. Yes, Don't worry spence your Toby secret is safe. Wait! that was you! Spencer said less softly. Yes, and I'm sorry spencer but I had too they were making me. Aria said to an upset Spencer. Wait, what Toby secret Hanna asked. Nothing. Spencer said before turning her attention back to Aria. So why did you- you kill him back there Spencer said slowly. Aria thought about that for a while. Before she finally awnserd, Because I love you guys, not A. Spencer hugged Aria. This was enough questions for now and right now they just needed to be there for each other.

Aria was sitting was sitting on a blanket out on the ground in front of spenders lake house. she had said she had wanted to be alone but the other girls said they should stay together tonight so the most privacy she could get was outside of the lake house that the other girls were in drinking coffee. Is she ok? Spencer asked looking out at Aria. She will be Spence, she has too be. Hanna said coming up to spencer and rubbing her back. We need our old Aria back Emily said coming to join her 3 friends by the window. Meenwhile on the blanket out side Aria knew her best friends were currently staring at her like she's a stranger but she doesn't care she just needs to think. She's looks down to her wrist to see old scars. She sighs, Whats wrong with me she whispers.

I KNOW ITS SHORT IM SORRY:( NEXT CHAPTER REAL SOON THOUGH:)


	11. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS:)OK SO THERES ONLY 1 OR 2 CHAPTERS LEFT AFTER THIS ONE:( IM GOING TO START MY NEW STORY WITH ARIA'S TWIN! ITS GOING TO BE GOOD. SO PLEASE REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE. I KNOW ITS A BIT SAD AND I KINDA SKIPPED AHAEAD QUITE A BIT BUT I THINK YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

Its it been a month, a whole month since Aria killed her boyfriend in self defence, a month since her friends thought she was never going to be better. and its been 4 months since her parents left her she thought A killed her boyfriend and she got addicted things she will always regret. its been a long time and Aria was finally acting back to old self. Laughing, Smiling, and wearing crazy funky clothes. Here 3 best friends, Hanna and Emily and Spencer who cared seemed to care the most, thought that it was all over Aria and them could have there happy ending, Aria would move on from Ezra and be happier then ever, and they would go to collage and all get great jobs, then start happy families with there loved ones. And they would get there happy ending, all of them. And everything that happened in the past 4 months will be nothing more then just a bump in their happy lives. They were sure of this, they had to be, it was the only thing that kept them believing in happy endings, saying that it was all over that everything was okay. But unforntley there are no happy endings at least not for them. and there best friend, Aria who had been hurt so badly, who was now acting as if nothing was wrong, and acting happy, still had one last secret. She just was putting on a face for her best friends, and even for her self, she told her self that maybe if she acted happy she could be happy she tried to convince herself that what she was planning on doing would hurt people and that it was shellfish, she told her self that she had to choose happiness for herself or happiness for her friends and in the end she knew that she needed to be happy, and although she was not able to move on from Ezra her friends will be able to move on from her. They were strong. she knew this. And the only way to be with Ezra was if she was dead. And thats what she wanted to be dead so she did what she needed to do.

Wow, Aria has been doing so well Spencer commented, when her, Hanna and Emily noticed her and some cute boy from her Art class flirt. She hasn't even talked about…..him. in like forever Hanna said. Well good for her Emily said closing her locker and making her way to lunch. You guys don't think its just like…an act? do you? Spencer said jogging a bit to catch up with Emily and Hanna who both were now making there way to lunch. Hanna and Emily glanced back at Aria who was giggling and generally looking like she was happy while her and the boy from art class looked at each others art work. Spence, I think for once she's happy. lets not question it. Emily said with Hanna agreeing and then walked into the cafeteria. Spencer stopped just before entering herself, she looked at Aria one last time and then followed Hanna and Emily.

Aria let out a loud happy sigh as she plopped down beside Spencer at her lunch table with Hanna and Emily sitting across from her. She had a huge smile plasterd to her face as she started eating her salad not even saying anything to her friends. Hanna then sighed, So….she asked. So what, Aria said smirking. You and Art boy! Hanna squealed. Hanna and Emily might be happy about this but Spencer just found in strange how did Aria go from rock bottom to….Happy. And how did she move on from Ezra, the love of her life. Thats all Spencer kept asking herself. Art boy? Aria asked still avoiding Hannas question. Yes! Art boy now come on we want the deats! Hanna said excitedly. Aria sighed once again, ok, ok. First, his name his Justin not art boy. yah yah what else? Emily said getting into the conversation. We got paired for an Art project and he seems nice. Aria shrugged. Thats it? Nice? Hanna commented. Whats wrong with nice Aria asked. Ar, your friends are nice, your parents are nice, your siblings are nice. But boys! there so much more Hanna whined. That is the worst logic ever. Spencer finally spoke up. What do you think about him? Aria asked spencer turning and looking straight into her eyes. What did spencer think? well Spencer thought Aria was moving on too quickly and that this wasn't normal, she thought that eventually the reminders and memories or Ezra are going to come flooding out. And she thinks that every laugh and smile that comes from Aria is fake. And she doesn't understand why she is the only one who can see that. He seems fine. was all spencer said.

Aria came home from school and tumbled onto her bed. Her parents were away once again and when ever they left, Aria would come to her old home. Gosh that was the hardest thing I've ever done she whispers. Pretending to move on, pretending to be happy and leading on some guy that she could never love because she will only ever love one man, Ezra. But Aria put on the best damn show of her life and would continue to pretend so many things for one more day. Tommorow was the day that Ezra and her had told her parents that they loved each other, tomorrow was the anniverstiery of her and Ezra's freedom and it would be the day she ends her own life the day that she becomes free from pain and never will have to live through the ups and downs of life. tomorrow she whispered. she opened her night stand drawer and pulled out a full pain killer container. tomorrow will be the day she swallows these pills and doesn't look back. She's tired of running from pain and she's tired of being someone she's not. she's not a happy person, not anymore. Her only choice was to hurt her friends and be shellfish, her only choice was to be dead, to kill herself. And her friends don't suspect anything because she's been acting happy. it was perfect.

Spencer was sitting on her bed trying to study. but all she could think about was Aria. How weird it was that Aria moved on. Spencer knew something wasn't right. she knew she had to talk to Aria even though Emily her and Hanna had told each other they would not bring up anything from Aria's past to Aria. But Spencer couldn't let her friend be happy if being happy wasn't right at least not yet. Spencer thought that maybe after a year Aria might be a bit happier. Maybe after 2 years she could find love again. But one month? 30 days and she's already flirting with other guys and smiling and laughing acting like nothing ever happend. Acting fake. Spencer was going to get to the bottom of it. She had too. Then well she was deep in thought her phone buzzed she pulled it out and read. You May Be Right. Keep Your Eye On Her Tommorow -A


	12. Chapter 11

READ THIS A/N PLEASE! ok guys so after this, only one chapter left! this is a sad one! you've been warned.

Guys! Wheres Aria! Spencer said rushing up to Hanna and Emily. I don't know, I don't think she's here yet. Hanna replied. Have you guys talked to her at all today! Spencer panicked, No….Spence, whats wrong? Emily asked getting concerned. Last night, I was thinking about Aria, how she got better so quickly and how she was moving on, and I was thinking how strange that was and then I got the text from A. Spencer showed Hanna and Emily her phone. Spence…It could be A messing with you. Emily said hopefully. Come on guys! I know were all happy that Aria is better but seriously she got over everything too quickly! It doesn't make sense! Spencer said frustrated. I guess it is weird how she moved on so well, but Spencer, she's strong, Hanna said. How about when he first died, she wasn't strong then! She was a mess! What changed? Spencer asked confused. Spencer needed to know what was going on with Aria, she just had to. Hey, Aria said coming up behind Spencer. Making Spencer jump a bit. Hey, Ar, hows it going. Spencer asked slowly noticing that Aria looks like she's been crying. Fine, I guess. Aria awnserd. Hey, have you been crying? Spencer asked. Oh, um, yeah. Aria awnserd. Whats wrong, Hanna asked. Umm, its nothing, don't worry about it Aria said before walking away quickly. Spencer turned to face Hanna and Emily, Told you so. Ok she's acting kinda sketchy. It doesn't mean anything, Emily said. Spencer sighed, Todays different, I can tell.

Aria sat down at the lunch table, with no lunch just a coffee. Hey, Emily said with a smile. Aria didn't awnser just slowly shipped her coffee looking deep in thought. Aria, honey, is everything ok? Spencer asked. Mmhm, Aria mumbled. Please, talk to us Hanna begged. Aria was sick of feeling guilty she couldn't sit next to her friends knowing she was soon leaving them. She got up and left once again.

You, guys should have listened to me a long time ago, Spencer said watching as Aria left. She seemed so happy. Hanna said with a sad look on her face. It's happening again. Isn't it. Emily said to mostly Spencer. Im not sure. Spencer awnserd honestly when her phone buzzed. She read the text aloud, Follow her! -A Come on Spencer said getting up. Her Hanna and Emily went in the hall seeing Aria just enter the girls washroom, Spencer jogged so she would catch up and quietly peeked in the door without Aria seeing her. Hanna and Emily watched through the crack of the door as well. Aria stared at herself in the mirror looking intensely at her eyes before pulling eye drops out of her purse and and putting them in her eyes followed by her pulling out a container of pills that said

Anti-depression, Aria montgomery, take 2 a day. The bottle was full which meant Aria hadn't taken any and she needed to but she dumped them in the toilet and through the container in the trash before waking to the door, Spencer, Hanna and Emily jumped and ducked into a near by classroom watching Aria leave, and then came out. She dumped pills thats a good thing right? Hanna asked. I guess Emily awnserd. Spencer went into the bathroom with Hanna and Emily following. She picked up the pill bottle from the garbage and read aloud, Anti-depression, Aria Montgomery, take 2 a day. Hanna and Emily frowned. Spencer sighed and tossed the bottle back in the trash.

The school day was finally over and Spencer was making her way over to Aria's when she got a text from Aria. I love you, Good Bye. Spencer stood there shocked, what did that mean? When Hanna and Emily came rushing over to her, did you just get a text from Aria! Hanna asked nervously. Yes Spencer said. Us too Emily said. What does it mean? Hanna said. It then clicked in Spencers mind. Guys, do you thinks she going to do something stupid? Spencer asked. Oh, no Emily said terrified. Come on Hanna said rushing to the front doors.

Aria sat in her bedroom, she had to do this quick cause she knew after she sent that text her friends would problay come and try to stop her. She sat on the floor, took out the pain killer bottle and swallowed every single one before picking up a knife a slitting her wrists, She cried out in the pain and cried hard but before she knew it the room began getting darker she could hear faint knocks on the door and then everything went black.

HEY, I KNOW ITS SAD! WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS SHE ALIVE OR DEAD? ONE CHAPTER LEFT IT WILL BE UP VERY SOON. :) review


	13. Chapter 12

WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THE BROKEN NEEDS TO BE FIXED :) ALTHOUGH THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, IM STARTING A NEW STORY WHERE ARIA HAS A TWIN SO STAY TOONED FOR THAT ONE, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE POSTIVE REVIEWS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! REVIEW PLEASE.

Recap: Aria could here faint knocking on her door before everything blacked out.

Aria! Spencer, Hanna and Emily all shouted bursting into the montgomery household and running up the stairs, Aria! they called out again and opened Aria's bedroom door, the 3 girls stood there in shock as they saw there best friend, lay on the ground wrists bleeding and slit open and an empty pill bottle on the floor, Aria just layed on her floor eyes shut appearing dead. The girls rushed to her side, Aria, Aria! Wake up! please! Spencer and Hanna shouted while Emily called 911. All three of them shook Aria praying that she would wake up and everything would be ok but they had a feeling she was gone, there was a knock on the door followed by it just opening, Paramedics! A man called out, Up here, hurry Hanna called out and 2 doctors with a stretcher came in, they picked her up and began carrying her out with Spencer, Hanna and Emily following in tears. The doctors took Aria in the ambulance, meet us at the hospital one of the doctors said and they sped away.

Spencer paced nervously back in forth in the hospital waiting room, Emily had fallen asleep and Hanna was in tears, Spence, Hanna whispered. Yah? Spencer said sitting down slowly but couldn't get comfy so stood back up. I-is she going to be ok? Hanna asked Spencer seconds away from her breaking point. Now Spencer began balling her eyes out too, I don't know she said honestly finally sitting down but not for long when a doctor appeared and Spencer and Hanna rushed to him, You here for Aria Montgomery he asked slowly. Yes they both answered. The doctor sighed, I'm sorry girls but it doesn't look good, she's still alive, we were able to pump her stomach and save her but, she's very weak and has no food in her body, she might die before we can do anything else to help. The doctor said keeping his eyes locked with the girls. Now Spencer and Hanna really cried knowing that they may loose there best friend, knowing that she had hurt herself, kill herself, knowing that if they forced her to eat lunch today she could have been saved and knowing that one of there strongest, friends was so un happy that she felt the need to do this just killed them.

Aria layer in the hospital bed, she could tell she was bearly alive she could hardly keep her eyes open and she knew that if she closed them right now and just fell asleep she would die, she felt so weak, she felt so bad knowing that she did this to her friends, but she wanted to die she needed to, for Ezra, she was about to close her eyes and give up forever and when she herd that familiar voice that she loved, Aria baby Ezra said appearing next to Aria, Aria knew this had to be a hallucination, but she was happy to see Ezra even if it wan't real. Ezra! Aria breathed grabbing his hand. Ezra smiled. Im sorry he said. For what? Aria asked confused. Im sorry for joining the A team in the first place, I'm sorry for pretending to die, and I'm sorry for hurting you and your friends. I was stupid and very shellfish. Ezra said while Aria sat in tears. Im being shellfish she said slowly. Ezra sat on the edge of Aria's bed. Yes, baby you are, you can't do this to your friends, you need to know that I'm ok, that Im still with you even if you can't see me, and that despite what you did, I will always love you. And I need you to keep living baby, for me Ezra said before coming in and kissing Aria long and hard for one last time. Aria opened her eyes from the kiss and Ezra was gone she was crying even harder but they were happy tears, Ezra wanted her to live, Ezra was ok with what she did, Ezra would always love her and thats all she needed to know. A doctor came in the room, she's still alive! we can do the operation! he screamed out happily.

4 hours later a doctor appeared in the waiting room where Spencer, Hanna and an awake Emily were sitting in tears waiting patently to hear that there friend has died. They stood up at the sight off the doctor and walked towards him, Girls, I have some good news. The doctor said with a smile. The girls looked up at him, with hope. Your friend is alive he said. Spencer, Hanna and Emily gasped and began crying happy tears, she's alive! Spencer breathed. Thank god Emily said as the 3 of them hugged. But, the doctor began, she will be under suscide watch for a while and have to go to radley but we think with the right treatment Aria Montgomery is going to be just find he said.

~2 years later~

Aria has been out of Radley for a year now, and she was finally all better, she was no longer lying to herself she was happy and moving on. She thought about Ezra still, all the time but thinking about him no longer caused her pain, just sadness. Although she wasn't sure if she would ever find real love again at least she was happy, and it wasn't fake. She's been sober for 2 years and she even got to graduate high school. Her friends were still there for her whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on and when she got out Radley her parents finally came back to her, talked to her, explainned how sorry they were and slowly they became a family again, Aria knew for once everything was ok, life was going to go on and for once, just once, there was a happy ending. A happing ending to life.

~THE END~

I hope you liked this :) I worked hard on it! please review your final thoughts. And please keep checking back for my new stories. Aria having a twin story is coming soon! and please check in with my good friend LAXGRL4EVA she will be starting a story soon about Aria being blind!


End file.
